Question: In Idaho, 472 people were asked what they call soft drinks. The results of the survey are shown in the pie chart. The central angle of the ``Pop'' sector of the graph is $251^\circ$, to the nearest whole degree. How many of the people surveyed chose ``Pop''? Express your answer as a whole number.

[asy]import graph;
size(150);
real w = 10pt,linew = 1;
filldraw(Arc((0,0),1,0,251)--(0,0)--cycle,gray(.4),black+linewidth(linew));
filldraw(Arc((0,0),1,251,280)--(0,0)--cycle,white,black+linewidth(linew));
filldraw(Arc((0,0),1,280,350)--(0,0)--cycle,gray(.7),black+linewidth(linew));
filldraw(Arc((0,0),1,350,360)--(0,0)--cycle,white,black+linewidth(linew));
label("\textbf{POP}",expi(2.19),expi(2.19),fontsize(w));
label("\textbf{COKE}",expi(4.63),expi(4.63),fontsize(w));
label("\textbf{SODA}",expi(5.50),expi(5.50),fontsize(w));
label("\textbf{OTHER}",expi(6.20),expi(6.20),fontsize(w));[/asy]
Explanation: We want to find the fraction of people that chose ``Pop". To this end, we find the fraction of the circle that represents ``Pop", $\frac{251}{360}$, and multiply by the total number of people surveyed: $472 \cdot \frac{251}{360} \approx 329.089$. Rounding to a whole number gives a possible answer of $329$ people.

This method doesn't prove that the answer is unique, but we can check that $328$ people would take up only $\frac{328}{472}\cdot 360 \approx 250.169$ degrees of the pie chart, while $330$ people would take up $\frac{330}{472}\cdot 360 \approx 251.695$ degrees. So, $\boxed{329}$ people are the only number whose share of the pie rounds to the nearest degree as $251^\circ$.